I Got A Crush on You
by xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01
Summary: Wendy and Romeo like each other, but are afraid of reject. What happens when two new members join the guild and are around their age? Will the new people bring RoWen together or destroy it? Pairings: RoWen, A little Nalu , OCxOC , One sided Gralu , One sided Gruvia , One sided OCxJuvia. May include some songs, fluff (Rowen) ,bashing (OC and Juvia)
1. Sun and Cresent Moon necklace

**Hey guys~~~ Angel is helping Allinovember12 with this new story so Hope you enjoy~~ ^~^**

**Disclaimer: Angel and Allinovember don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does  
But we do own the ocs~~**

Anyway Enjoy the new story~~~!

****Oh this is the second chapter if you want to read the first chapppie~ well got to Angel friend co write profile Just go to Angel page and click on **Allinovember12 **ok~~~ well meow~~Enjoy~~~****

* * *

Third Person pov

'I hate those villagers! I wish I could kill them! I don't mind them hurting me but Why do they have to hurt Aki-kun' thought the person as she worriedly look at the boys injuries

'Why…Why did you took the attack for me Aki-chan?" said the girl as she put her hands on the boys bloody cheek

"_cough_ Like I said Angel-chan I'll protect you with my life" said the boy as he gave a weak smile

"Akihiro please don't die on me ok I'll heal you please" said the girl now dub Angel as her hidden powers unlock as a dark blue glow was around her hands as she tried to heal him her crescent moon necklace glowing

"_cough_ ..._cough_ Angel don't worry I won't never leave your side so please..don- " said the boy now name Akihiro but cut-off himself as he lost conscious

"No Common don't die on me please...I don't want to lost anybody else " cried Angel a she slowly healed all of Akihiro's wound but felt her powers slowly draining with the last of her powers she healed him then slowly lost conscious too but before that she whispered

"Please someone help us "

Wendy Pov

As I saw the girl slowly fall unconscious my mind immediately got itself working as I ran to them checking on their injuries. As I saw the boy was fully healed while the girl had a broken rib or two so I left them and ran to the guild as I burst in huffing and panting

"Wendy whats wrong?" said Lucy as she ran to me

"No time! Gajeel! I need help please follow me!" I shout as I drag Gajeel to the spot I left the girl and boy

"Wow What happen to them kid?" ask Gajeel as he look at the girl and boy

"I don't know just help me carry them to the infirmary" shout Wendy as she ran with the girl who more her age is very petite and small

"Egh Fine! Oi wait up "said a calm Gajeel as he carried the boy but in the inside is worried like a mother hen ( ^~^)

What they don't know was that the boy has woken up and is looking at the girl worriedly

"Ugh…..Angel please wake up" groan the boy as he stretch trying to get closer to the girl

Both Gajeel and Wendy look at the boy trying to get closer to the girl name Angel

"Boy stay still, We going to get the girl some help "said Gajeel

"No...Ugh...she'll be fine if she near me please " said the boy as his Sun necklace began to glow light blue

As Gajeel notice the girl's crescent moon necklace began to glow too he sigh

"Fine…Just don't let go of her …Wendy give me the girl" said Gajeel as Wendy gave the girl to him as he carried them…..em….let's say he just cradle them in both his arms ok? Hehehe

"Angel…wake up please" whispered the boy as he holds Angels hand

"Aki?" whispered a small voice as the girl open her eyes to reveal innocent baby blue eyes

"Angel...Don't worry we got help...please..Don't go to sleep again ok "said the boy as he hug the girl tightly (...Wait how does he do that...if their in Gajeel's arm?)

"Ok Aki….don't leave me again "said Angel as both their necklace connect and healed her wounds

"I'm sorry I worried you Angel…Let make a new start…we're safe now.." said the boy as he kissed Angel's forehead

"Aki-kun" sniffled Angel as she hug Akihiro tighter

'I wish Romeo-kun can do that with me' thought Wendy as she sigh

"Kid we're almost there" said Gajeel as he saw the guild ahead

"If you don't mind me asking…good sir….but...what are you names?" ask Angel as she look innocently up at Gajeel

'Kawaai!..Wait What?! Get a hold of yourself Gajeel' Thought Gajeel as he tried hide his blush as he 'Hn'

"Sorry bout him…He's Gajeel while I'm Wendy we are from Fairy Tail Guild" said Wendy politely with a big smile

"Angel did you hear that…they are from Fairy Tal…we finally found it after all this time…." Said the boy as he hug the crying girl

"Aki….We're safe…."said Angel as she smiled but slowly saw black dots in her vision

"Angel?...Angel?...ANGEL?! "Shout the boy as he shake Angel limp body

"Oh No! The broken rib punctures her lung! We need to hurry! Gajeel you send them to the guild I'll get Porlyusic" said Wendy as she ran to the other eay

"Kid I need both of Kitty and your name" said Gajeel as he rushed along the pathway

"My names Akihiro Hatsoume and the girl is Airashī yuki Angel but just call her Angel " said Akihiro as he looks worriedly at Angel

"Ok kid …now why did Kitty said you're safe? " said Gajeel

"We are being chase by our town because of our powers but they mostly want to kill Angel-chan" said Akihiro

"Kid…how bout when Kitty wakes up oyu both join the guild?..How old are you anyway?" said Gajeel

"…Really? We can..oh..and both of us are 13" said Akihiro

"Ok Kid well where're here…" said Gajeel as he burst through the guild doors

**TBC**

* * *

**So~~~ Did ya like it?.If ya did please**

**R**

**E**

**A  
**

**D**

**And**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**~~~~~` pretty please with vanilla and carmel ice cream on top?**

**Reminder: this is the second chapter if you want to read the first chapppie~ well got to Angel friend co write profile Just go to Angel page and click on **Allinovember12 **ok~~~ well meow~~ Bye Bye~~**


	2. Airashi Yuki Angel

**Hey~~~~~~! Sorry for not updating this chapter~~~ I had case of writers block so yeah hope you could forgive me~~~ Ah...here is some cookies as an apologies _hands you a jar of butterscotch cover by cookie dough vanilla cream_ So yeah**** anyway**

**ENJOY~~~~~**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail but I do own the cover pic and my oc also half of the stories the other half belongs to Allinovember12...We are taking turns on the chapter so...chap 1 was her chap 2 was me chat 3 is her and this is chapter 4!~**

**So yeah ENJOY~~~**

* * *

"Eh yeah sure" said Gajeel as he lead Akihiro to the infirmary

With Angel

Porlusic Pov

As I healed these girls' wounds I notice this girl resemble the boy I had safe a few years back

"_groans_...Aki-kun...Don't leave me "said the girl as she slowly wakes up

As she said that the door open to revealed the metal dragon and that human boy

"Angel-chan I won't leave you…I promised I protect you with my life remember?" said the boy as he climb the bed and hug the girl

"Aki-kun I thought you died …Please don't ever leave me don't do it again please..I can't bear to lose another person in my life" said the girl name Angel as the boy called her

"I'm sorry Angel-chan I'm really sorry ….Angel-chan I got great news…but it's up to you to decide" said the boy as he pats Angel's head

Normal Pov

"What is it Aki-kun?" ask Angel

"Well….Gajeel took me to see the master of the guild and ask if we wanted to join the guild…"said Akihiro

"….Will we be safe from them?" ask Angel quietly which confused Porlusic but Gajeel understood what she meant

"Yes Angel…the master said if ever someone hurt his child they won't know what hit em…so How bout it?" ask Akihiro gently

"S-Sure…but promise me you will listen to me ok" said Angel as she put both her hands on Akihiro's cheek

"Okie Angel-chan…I will listen to you for now own" said Akihiro has he connect his forehead with her **(Kyaa~! A forehead kiss!)**

"_grunts_ Will ya stop with that mushy lovey dovey thing…Common if ya want to join ya has to ask Master first" said Gajeel as he left in a jealousy fit **(Yup I went there..Sorry Gajeel~poo~~ _snickers_)**

"can You stand Angel?" ask Akihiro

"I guess…."said Angel as she tried to stand up but fell down but Akihiro caught her in time

"I guess it's a no…" said Akihiro as he picked Angel up bridal style then walk out of the infirmary to which everyone looked at the pair

"Ep..." Angel squeaks in embarrassment as she hides her face at the croak of Akihiro neck

"_chuckles_ Don't be shy..We do this all the time remember~" Said Akihiro teasingly as he climb the steps to the second floor

"Shut up" was the muffled voice of Angel

"Aye Aye Hime" said Akihiro as he chuckled and open the master door

**Master Office**

"Ah Akihiro is this girl you said that will conform the decision?" ask Makarov as he saw Akihiro carrying a petite girl in his arms

"Hai…..She said yes….We would like to join" said Akihiro as he saw let the girl down

"Yes Yes Now what is your name dear?" ask Makarov

"Airashī Yuki Angel but just Angel is fine" said Angel softly as she bowed her head

"Ah…a loveable snow Angel indeed. May I ask what is your magic?" said Makarov

"I use 5 different types of lost magic" said Angel sacredly as tears gathers at the corner of her eyes

"….Is that why you are being hunted down?..." ask Makarov gently as he saw the tell tell sign of tears

"It's….half of that sir…The other is top secret…I hope you can understand" said Angel sadly

"Ah..no worries…You can tell us when you are ready…we won't force you….What is your lost magic dear" ask Makarov

"I use Ice magic, snow magic, nature magic, emotion magic and music magic, Sir" said Angel softly

"Ah…ok …Well child dear where would you like your guild mark?" said Makarov as he hold the stmp

"Crystal blue on my heart " said Akihiro as Makarov stamp it

"Baby Blue on my heart too" said Angel as Makarov stamp it but the fairy tail mark was surround by vines/roots that has snowflakes,hearts and music notes on it. The other is that it was changing to different type of colors

"hmm that has never happen before….."said Makarov as he narrows his eyes on the guild mark

"I think it has to do with my magic…." Said Angel softly

"Ah…yes yes….Well anyway Welcome to Fairy Tail Akihiro Airashi" said Makarov

"Thank you" said Akihiro

"Thank you for accepting us" said Angel

**TBC  
**

* * *

**Yeah short chapter...sorry I might have a little more case of writers block...Anyway This is my oc info**

* * *

Gender: Female

Name: Airashī yuki Angel (lovable snow angle)

Nickname: Tenshi,Hime

Age: 13

Magic: Ice magic, snow magic, nature magic, emotion magic,music magic

Hidden powers: Miko powers,demons powers,the one power (this will appears if she is scared,angry or trap)

Nature : A little like Wendy ,cute,shy,caring, all the nice and cute characteristic X3

Abilities: a)has an aura that make people feel calm,safe,loved ect  
b)appears to easily loved and befriend by the coldest person in earthland (example Laxus, Gajeel &amp; Evergeen)  
c)could calm Akihiro down

Strength: the love of people

Weakness: Opposite gender ...well all except Akihiro

Appearance : Is short, has pale white skin but a pink blush on her cheek, innocent baby blue eyes , Snow white hair with pale pink and blue highlight, has a crescent moon necklace, has black with snowflakes design headphones, is usually wearing a jacket that has cat ears on it or in a Lolita dress...

Extras: Innocent and a lil dense but is mature and serious when necessary, has Androphobia, Angrophobia, Autophobia and Aphenphosmphobia if she gets to know people her fear will not backfire. She likes Akihiro calling her his.  
Androphia - fear of man  
Angrophobia - fear of anger or becoming angry  
Aphenphosmphobia - fear of being touched  
Autophobia - fear of being alone or oneself

* * *

**Ok so yeah ...The next chapter will be done by Allinovembre12 so check her profile...Just go to mine and clink the link on 'Allinovember12'  
**

**Read &amp; Review**

**E**

**A**

**D**

****Read &amp; Review****

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Author note: Bad news Gomenasai

Hey fellow readers and authors who has liked/favorite/followed this story it may seem like I had forgotten about this story but no I didn't…it's just _Looks away as I rub my neck_ I had no time to make new chapters…

_Bows politely_I am deeply regretfully sorry for the long wait…But I am sorry to inform you that I won't be able to make another chapter because...Over here I'm having some conflict …..

The thing is... I need to take a hiatus to short things out I don't know how long but I PROMISE **(and an Angel never break their promise)** if I do have time I'll publish what I had so far…I hope you could understand and be patience for a new chapter. Once again I am deeply regretfully sorry for the long wait


End file.
